


Genesis

by ouhajime



Series: Alternate Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't worry, M/M, Minor Character Death, also not draco, not harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: Cuius regio eius religio.¹
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Alternate Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866298
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> • Coherence AU中非魂器哈&工具人德的世界  
>  • 【彗星事件】不曾发生  
>  • 关于这个设定我满脑子黄色废料，但众所周知我不会开车  
>  • 我能怎么办，我也很绝望啊.tif  
>  • 所以我只能接着走剧情  
>  • 以下就是我走剧情的后果
> 
> • BGM：Icon For Hire-The Grey

他知道他们都在看着自己。

所有人，站在街道中央的、从店铺二楼窗户里探头的、甚至是那木柴堆积成的高台上的，每个人都在看他，因为他是预言中的天选之子、是那个最终杀死了伏地魔的人，因为他被食死徒养大却依然毫不犹豫投身光明。

他从来不喜欢这些被加在自己身上的定语，听起来好像他是多么了不起的人物似的。然而不，显然不是，他也不过是最普通不过的人，面对时代的洪流无能为力，只能站在一旁看着事态发展。

所以，他睁大眼去看，看那浓烟烈火中被扭曲的黑色影子。他知道所有人都在观察自己的反应，他放任那些视线扎在自己身上，戳出一个又一个血窟窿。

小天狼星和卢平站在后面不远处低声争执，他听不清他们的话，也不是特别在乎。

“我一直很想问，”哈利･波特尽量用他们能听得见的声音说，“当你们知道是小矮星彼得出卖了我父母的时候，你们是什么感受？”

当他开口，周边的窃窃私语声仿佛消失了不少，又过了一会儿，他听见卢平叹了口气。

“我不会假装说我没有生气，”狼人心累地说，“但比起生气，更多的还是失望吧。”

小天狼星的反应明显更加激烈：“我相信他，”他听起来像要把那个早就死在肮脏水沟里的老鼠拖出来再杀一次；“我相信他才告诉詹姆让他做保密人，但是他为了他那个肮脏的主子背叛了我们——”

“那你觉得，”哈利打断小天狼星的话，努力让语气变得轻快；“他会这么想我吗？”

“‘我相信你，我把生命托付给你，你拿着这份信任背叛了我’……小天狼星，莱姆斯，你们觉得德拉科会这么想我吗？”

他转身死死盯着那从未见过面的父母最好的朋友们，火焰的热浪掀起哈利额前的碎发。他身上没有任何伤口，顶多长袍上的灰尘显得多少有些狼狈，然而那双眼睛中溢满的泪水却像是受了什么致命伤，连呼吸都痛得撕心裂肺。

“Just say no, ”黑发巫师恳求道，双手缓缓攥紧胸口的长袍。“Please. ”

这是一个很简单的请求，只需要一个谎言就能完成。小天狼星和卢平对视一眼，战争期间短暂的接触并不足以让他们弄清楚这个男孩儿的性格，可既然他是詹姆和莉莉的孩子，凭他们对他父母的了解，实话实说远比善意的谎言更有用。

毕竟事实真实存在，对它视而不见并不会使它消失。

“事情不是这么看的，哈利。”于是卢平用安慰的语气说，“你只是选择了去做正确的事。”

“正确的事。”哈利一字一句地重复，而后好笑地摇摇头；“不，不，对他而言不是。”

他又转了回去，固执地透过泪水去看被绑在木柱上的人。火焰越烧越旺，吞噬了下面被人扔过去的破碎的桌椅板凳招牌枯枝，吞噬了黑袍下断裂的手骨和淡金色的头发。

火焰中央的人从始至终没有发出任何声音，那双混浊的灰蓝色眼睛中，不见了哈利熟悉的暴风雨。

当烈火燃烬，灰烬里没有飞出白鸽²。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
哈利･波特关上小屋的门，把手中的破衣架和外套都挂到门后的钩子上。

这是邓布利多在取得了哈利的信任之后专门为他设置的安全屋，屋子在赤胆忠心咒的保护下，哈利是唯一的保密人。当伏地魔偶尔放松警惕时，他就会溜过来给邓布利多留下关于食死徒的情报。

或许是生长环境的问题，哈利从不轻信别人——这不值得奇怪，毕竟如果他那么容易相信其他人早就被食死徒同化了——所以在邓布利多为了摧毁伏地魔的魂器之一导致了自身的死亡后，他宁愿披着那位老人最初见面时就带给他的隐形斗篷直接去敲凤凰社总部的门，也没有把这个地方告诉任何一名凤凰社成员。

是的，他们在合作，哈利完全相信凤凰社的存在目的是推翻伏地魔对英国魔法界的统治，但也仅此而已。更不用说这种感觉完全是互相的，哈利怀疑凤凰社里哪怕是控制不住想要溺爱教子的小天狼星･布莱克，当自己在场的情况下都不会毫无防备说出任何事。

不能怪他们警惕，毕竟哈利是被伏地魔的狂热信徒贝拉特里克斯养大的孩子，也就最后彻底疯了的伏地魔敢在他面前放下一瞬间的防备，还是出于黑魔王对不会用魔法的巫师的偏见，而不是信任。

理想情况是，今天之后会有更多的普通人同情他。凤凰社就算了，对角巷的那场戏从一开始就不是演给他们看的，说到这个……哈利揉了揉眼眶，憋了那么多眼泪搞得他眼睛都肿了，黑发巫师烦躁地挠挠头，走去厨房的冰箱翻找冰块。

不会用魔法真的很麻烦，既然现在伏地魔死透了，也许他应该找个机会给自己搞一根魔杖，相信小天狼星和卢平会很乐意教他魔咒。

“打算就这么无视我？”一道声音干巴巴地问。

哈利把冰块裹在毛巾里，摘掉眼镜贴在脸上。

“我的确记得我说过，你想要对付我的话根本用不着这么麻烦。”

冰凉的触感让他长长地舒了口气，近距离盯着火焰看可不是什么好玩的事儿，他怀疑巫师对火的反感是刻在骨子里的，毕竟大部分传说里麻瓜杀死巫师的方式都是火刑。听起来有些搞笑，几百年之后，这种原始又野蛮的方法被巫师拿来对付巫师，并且坚信这是一种净化黑魔法的仪式。

“Oh, fuck me! 已经开始撇清关系了是吗？！和我说一句话你高贵的灵魂就会被肮脏的食死徒玷污？！”

“I _WAS_ fucking you before I left, yes.” 哈利靠在柜子上，心不在焉地回答。

“Fuck you! 别故意曲解我的意思！”

“考虑到你在床上位置的偏好，我真的不认为你想说的是字面意思。”

“波特！！”

哈利心累地叹气，他放下手里的毛巾，在台子上摸索着找眼镜；“你想要什么？”

“先给我打开这个该死的手铐！”

客厅传来了铁链碰撞的声音，哈利终于摸到了眼镜，他向声音的方向看去，眨了几下眼以适应屋内的光线。

——本应在全英国超过半数巫师的注视下被烧死了的德拉科･马尔福正盘腿坐在躺椅上，双手和镶进砖头的灯杆铐在一起。

显然在哈利回来之前他已经挣扎了很久，原本柔顺的金发乱得和哈利有一拼。他怒视着黑发巫师，眼睛里充满了哈利熟悉的狂风暴雨。

“放开我，”他一字一句地说，“你不需要用这个对付我。”

“我没想用它对付你，”哈利倒了杯水，端着杯子坐到离德拉科不远的沙发上。“那是为了防止你醒来后给我下咒。”他扬起下巴示意德拉科被铐起来的双手；“你知道，我唯一会的魔法就是大脑封闭术，甚至还是你教我的，而你大概知道这世界上所有恶咒诅咒。还好你这样的巫师只要没有魔杖就什么也办不到，连我都能压制住你，说真的，德拉科，你得改改这个毛病。”

德拉科发出一阵恼怒的声音；“这话来自那个开枪打死了黑魔王的人，我是不是该感谢你看得起我？”他冷笑道。“但是我以为你至少做好了心理准备，你简直是我见过的最糟糕的床伴，看在梅林的份儿上，下次决定打晕一个人的时候，记得让你的阴茎离那个人远点儿，至少不要在对方体内。”

“最？还有谁操过你，德拉科？”

“重点是这个？！有没有别人操过我你他妈最清楚！”

“那就好，我不喜欢分享。”

“波特！！”

看到哈利完全没有打开手铐的意思，德拉科泄气般栽回椅子，放弃了挣扎。他们从小一起长大，哈利的倔脾气德拉科比谁都清楚，他决定了要做的事基本不可能因为其他人的意见改变。就连伏地魔那样的控制狂在某些小事上都懒得和哈利争执，这还是在他想要完全控制哈利的前提下。伏地魔都办不到的事，从小被教育要服从哈利命令的德拉科就更不可能办到了。

说到底他会和这个家伙一起长大就是因为哈利的固执。记忆已经残破得只剩片段，但德拉科隐约还能回想起三岁之前生活的那座开满鲜花的庄园。那天他像往常一样在草坪上追着白孔雀到处跑，结果孔雀没追到，倒是在拐弯时径直撞倒了一个和自己差不多大的小孩儿。那个孩子眨着绿色的眼睛和德拉科对视半晌，突然一把抓住他的肩膀。

“Mine.”他用不容置疑语气说。

贝拉不喜欢小孩子，伏地魔也不喜欢小孩子，即使如此那天德拉科还是被带走了，并且在很长一段时间里，“哈利”是他生命中唯一有意义的名字。

德拉科摇摇头把突如其来的回忆甩出去，这动作让他闻到了空气中存在的一股奇怪味道，当他辨认出那是什么味道时，金发巫师的脸色变得有些僵。

“我以为那是给我的特殊待遇，”他藏起自己的真实表情，皱着眉看向哈利，“你身上怎么这么重的烟味儿？别告诉我凤凰社都是白痴，在正式的节目开始前还要来几场彩排。”

哈利哼了哼，不置可否。

……有什么地方不对劲儿。德拉科警惕地看着哈利。黑发巫师看起来很放松，虽然德拉科知道自从邓布利多死亡、这间小屋完全成为哈利的所有物之后，他在这里总会比在其他地方要放松得多。但那种放松绝不是现在这种，德拉科简直怀疑如果自己手里有魔杖他甚至能成功击昏这个人。

太不对了，虽然伏地魔确保了哈利不会用魔杖甚至不知道魔咒的念法，但这不代表哈利面对咒语时无法保护自己。事实恰恰相反，未经驯服的魔力使他对其他人的魔法波动足够敏感，他很擅长钻魔法的空子，这给了哈利机会在所有食死徒核心成员的面前用手枪打穿伏地魔的头。

是的，一把该死的麻瓜手枪，事实就是这么戏剧性，根本就是在对着伏地魔的脸说”Fuck you”。看不起没有魔法的人？那就通过没有魔法的方式去死好了，多讽刺啊。

虽然严格来说他的死亡中魔法起到的作用还不小，众所周知，不会大脑封闭术的人在伏地魔面前活不下去。贝拉特里克斯这辈子做的唯一一件好事就是听了她妹妹最后的愿望，在德拉科还是个什么都不懂的孩子的时候教会了他大脑封闭术。然后这个什么都不懂的孩子纯粹为了好玩儿悄悄教会了另一个什么都不懂的孩子，这给了他们机会去搞懂很多事。

而现在哪怕不用摄神取念德拉科也看得出来哈利连大脑封闭术的屏障都放了下来，金发巫师沉默半晌，紧绷的肩膀慢慢放松。

如果他的猜测是正确的，那么此时此刻自己的警惕不过是给别人增添笑料。

“你能给我拿件衣服吗？”金发巫师望着房顶上的吊灯，灯光在他眼中晕开。

哈利不解地打量德拉科身上的浴袍；“为什么，德拉科？你又不是没穿衣服，退一万步说，你身上有什么是我没见过的？”

德拉科翻了个白眼，懒得指出他这一万步退错了方向。

“帮帮我，哈利。既然之后你要把我交给凤凰社的野蛮人，至少给一个巫师留点儿体面，让我穿上长袍。”

话音刚落德拉科就被嘭的一声吓得一个激灵想要去抓魔杖，手撞到灯杆才反应过来魔杖或许早就被折断了。于是他怒视突然把玻璃杯砸到桌子上的哈利，黑发巫师的脸色十分难看。

“你真的以为我会把你交出去，马尔福？”哈利冷冷地问。

德拉科瑟缩了：哈利很少喊他马尔福，自从德拉科那对已经想不起相貌的父母莫名其妙失踪之后，这个姓氏在食死徒中就变成了笑话，随便什么人都能踩一脚。德拉科本人又被黑魔王捆在了“不能用魔法的废物”身边，简直就是在公开声明马尔福已经成为了巫师里的下等人。德拉科向来讨厌别人说自己姓氏的语气，所以哈利连他的全名都很少用，更不要说只喊姓氏了。

考虑到现在的形势，世人眼中的救世主叫他马尔福才是正常的，可这碍不着德拉科不舒服。

“和我怎么想没关系，”于是他尽量摆出一副公事公办的态度分析道：“我以为我们已经达成共识，如果要按你的计划走，和过去彻底切割是必不可少的条件。显而易见在你的过去中我占了很大一部分，你必须把我丢掉才能继续前进。

“想要进入他们的世界就得按照他们的规矩来，我比你更清楚这种玩法。记得吗？我才是我们中真正杀过人的那个——当然黑魔王不算——我加入了黑暗这边。现在，它失去了利用价值，是时候轮到你加入光明那边了。”

“我的计划。”哈利意义不明地重复，突然笑出声。德拉科惊悚地看着哈利边笑边从口袋里掏出一把银色的钥匙凑过来打开手铐，在双手能移动的下个瞬间推开哈利直接跳到之前他坐着的沙发上，努力控制胳膊不要把靠枕捞过来挡脸。

别笑他，旧习难改。哈利･波特被惹急了可没什么好玩儿的。许多人总会选择性遗忘这个不会用魔法的巫师是在黑魔王本人身边长大的，当他计划着什么时，那副若有所思的表情简直和伏地魔一模一样。德拉科或许胆小但绝不是白痴，姓马尔福就意味着他具有相当高的自保倾向。所以是的，他明白现在逃跑没意义，正如哈利所说像他这种巫师离了魔杖就什么也不是，但在可移动范围内德拉科一点也不想接近现在的哈利･波特，十分感谢，人是有避害本能的。

哈利收起钥匙和手铐，饶有兴致地转身；“甚至都不尝试给我一拳吗，马尔福？”

德拉科发誓，如果哈利再用这种接近伏地魔的语气喊他一遍“马尔福”，他绝对会直接腿软跪下。

“我比较喜欢我的胳膊在它应该在的地方。”他小心翼翼地说。

在食死徒中没有缺胳膊少腿存活至今只靠躲当然不行，德拉科亲眼见到过一个试图偷袭哈利的食死徒被他踩断了胳膊。到最后，那个不知道名字的食死徒根本是求着冷眼旁观的德拉科用索命咒给他一个痛快。

所有说哈利･波特没有威胁的人都是白痴，不信就看看黑魔王吧。

“这么说，你喜欢完整的自己，”哈利向他走去，语气兴奋得异常：“那我是否可以假设你不会喜欢被绑起来关在实际上并没有人看守的笼子里？这样任何一个会开锁咒的人都能偷偷溜进去，封住你的声音、掰断你的每一个根手指、打断你的腿，踩碎胸口的肋骨。你不会喜欢的，对吗，德拉科？或者换成魔法的方式，比如钻心咒，我最近才发现全英国的巫师好像除了我，连十一岁的孩子都会用它；夺魂咒也不错，你绝对想象不到当拥有一个完全服从命令的仇人时，人性能够消失到什么地步。”

哈利向前探身，眼神冷冷的，双手随着话语的改变在德拉科身上相应的部位按压，带来阵阵战粟。德拉科的体温向来偏低，虽然不会向任何人承认，但他一直很喜欢哈利触碰他的皮肤时传来的温度。然而现在那只手的掌心热得过分，仿佛是团火，烧得他头晕目眩无法正常思考。

他讨厌火，这是深刻在骨子里的。

哈利･波特近在咫尺的声音纯粹是在添乱：“当你知道你讨厌的这些事全都会发生，德拉科，你还会继续‘我的计划’吗？”

他在烦躁。虽然大脑一片混乱，但多年的经验依旧让德拉科察觉到了这点。放松警惕难免会让情绪更容易外露，而哈利最大的缺点就是情绪化。德拉科一直觉得如果他们有机会去霍格沃茨哈利一定是个格兰芬多，只有格兰芬多才会定了个最终目标就开始行动。

金发巫师深吸一口气，悄悄动了动手指，然后猛地伸手抓住哈利的肩膀把他摔到沙发上。两个人的位置翻转，德拉科跨坐在哈利腰上，努力克制着胳膊的颤抖揪起他的领子。

“不管邓布利多怎么告诉你的，哈利，”德拉科直勾勾盯着他的眼睛，试图捕捉到哈利动摇的瞬间。“你我都清楚，黑魔王当初把你带回来的唯一目的就是为了和预言反着来，把你培养成他忠心耿耿的小跟班。如果不是邓布利多找到你……他什么时候联系上你的来着？至少是在你学会了大脑封闭术之后，八岁还是九岁？具体的时间不重要，但在那之前我们两个唯一做过的违抗黑魔王命令的事就是我为了好玩儿教会了你大脑封闭术。所以别否认你被他影响很深，不管你对凤凰社撒了什么谎，我认识你，你感兴趣的可从来不是什么正常生活，你知道力量的美妙你和他一样沉迷于权力，只不过你的方式更温和、目标没那么极端。

“你需要的不仅仅是敲门砖，你需要垫脚石。”金发巫师干笑；“在你答应邓布利多的时候我就知道了，”他竖起大脑封闭术的屏障，抹掉所有可能流露出的感情，整张脸的表情变得空洞。“你会赢的。而当战争结束后，刀剑会被融为钢铁王座，你未来的理想世界会拿我做祭品铺路，我的血肉将被你的理想铸成阶梯。”

一旦目标明确，剩下的就很容易看清。伏地魔想要永生，所以他把灵魂分开放在不同的地方，以确保没有人能一次性销毁所有；邓布利多想要阻止伏地魔，所以在面对自己的死亡时也不会犹豫；哈利･波特想要不同于伏地魔的权力，那么他不能被任何事绊倒，必须把会拖累自己的一切都割舍，一直向前走。

德拉科明白这世界上没有不付出代价就成功的好事，他是代价的一部分，事到如今真相带来的那份不合时宜的疼痛已经不会再困扰他了。

哈利沉默半晌，在德拉科不耐烦之前突然开口认真地说：“我讨厌你这样的表情，”他伸手在德拉科脸旁比划了一下，好像这是唯一值得在意的事。“太死气沉沉了，不适合你。”

德拉科啪地打掉他的手，不敢置信地问：“真的吗，波特？我说了那么多你唯一在乎的就是我的表情？！”

“当然不是！但你那些话的前提全部都是我真的会把你交出去，”哈利耸耸肩，“所以每个字都是废话。”

德拉科被那句“废话”惊得目瞪口呆，连哈利把他推到沙发靠背上右手拇指威胁般搭在他的喉结下都没能反应过来。

“动动你的脑子，马尔福，”这个名字吓得德拉科猛一哆嗦，哈利的手按在他的脉搏上，这让他连呼吸都不敢太明显；“哪怕从纯粹的利益角度分析也不可能得出来这个荒谬的结论。你这几天怎么回事？你几乎知道我的所有秘密，如果把你交给凤凰社，他们可不会放过给你灌吐真剂的机会。你认为我会放任这种事发生？更何况，你是我手里唯一的、也是最好用的刀，考虑到你几乎摧毁了伏地魔的所有魂器，我不怀疑你能帮我清理更多障碍——”

“但我是食死徒，我属于你的过去，你心里清楚就算不是今天，我的存在也迟早有一天会挡你的路！是你告诉我为了达成目的必须不惜付出一切代价——”

“你他妈从来都不是什么见鬼的‘代价’！！”

德拉科被吼得一怔，一时间他的整个世界只剩下哈利･波特燃烧的眼睛。向来精明的大脑急切地想要处理刚听到的信息，却好像被什么卡住了似的无论如何都没办法把那句话和现实联系在一起。

那家伙刚才说什么？他不是“代价”？不至于吧，德拉科对自己的能力心里还是有谱的，如果他真的那么无害凤凰社就不会那么强硬地要求哈利把他交出去了。更何况连作为代价的价值都没有的话，他肯定早几年就被处理掉了，食死徒大本营可不是什么慈善组织。

哈利･波特下手打晕他的时候一定用力过猛，这是德拉科唯一能得出来的结论。因为他现在无法正常思考。

看着德拉科茫然的眼神，哈利稍微有些失望地叹了口气。

“我在试着救你，德拉科。”黑发巫师摇摇头，卡在他脖子上的手缓缓上移，托住德拉科的脸颊。“所以闭嘴，别和我对着干。就像我刚才说的，哪怕单纯从利益角度考虑我也不想把你交出去。他们要的只是一个象征，一个看上去可以让我和过去切割开的仪式，而不是真正的‘德拉科･马尔福’——就像他们并不需要真正的‘哈利･波特’。既然如此，我就给他们这个象征，我交给他们一个看起来和德拉科･马尔福一模一样的人，告诉他们那就是我的过去。随便他们怎么伤害那个人，我只需要在火刑台下扮演一个充满人情味的孩子。”

那些绘声绘色的描述再次出现在德拉科的脑海，包括哈利说话的语气和小动作。他眨眨眼，“你刚才说的全都是真正发生了的，”德拉科感觉后背一阵发凉，“你让一个人喝了复方汤剂。”

见鬼，这就说得通了。哈利身上的烟味儿根本不是什么彩排留下的痕迹，对英国巫师界来说德拉科･马尔福早在几个小时前就已经死了！那场火刑本就是为他准备的。听上去完全没有问题，除了他依旧呼吸着、心脏跳动着，而另一个人作为他的代替品，在那场仪式中成为象征。

“……谁？”纠结了半天，德拉科从喉咙里挤出一个简单的音节。

哈利的眼底出现了一丝阴霾；“小矮星彼得。”他吐脏东西似的说出这个名字；“当初小天狼星追杀他的时候我救了他一命，他欠我一笔生命之债。当然除了复方汤剂以外我也做了别的防护措施，为了不给他机会说出真相，我偷了你几瓶魔药把他毒哑——凤凰社对你的看法错得离谱，当我说那是你为了不泄露情报自己喝下的魔药时他们都信了——结果效果好过头了，他直接变得神志不清了。嗯，你知道，我向来分不清魔药的效果。斯内普恨我。”

好吧，这个是真的。斯内普对待哈利的态度就像他掐死了他心爱的小狗，倒不是说斯内普有多喜欢动物。

现实已经证明了哈利的计划是可行的，只不过——

“这是场赌博，哈利。”好不容易消化完哈利的话，德拉科心累地说：“我没有那么积极想去死，也不是没想过类似的方法，但复方汤剂不是万无一失，如果被谁察觉到不对劲——”

“我也在担心同样的事，所以在把他交出去之后我一直躲在隐形斗篷底下跟着他们。当然，带着武器。”他从沙发上站起来，掀起衬衫的一角露出别在腰带上的麻瓜手枪。“万幸的是没人发现异常，甚至没人提出怀疑。果然伏地魔一死所有人都开始放松警惕。不对，不能说万幸，实际上这倒是有点遗憾，我做了好久杀人的心理准备呢。但也不是完全没有收获，看到一个不是你却长着你的脸的人受折磨从视觉上来说其实是一种享受。我打赌你从来不知道自己被用了钻心咒之后的表情和高潮之后的表情完全一致。”

“我他妈不想知道！！”金发巫师尖叫着夸张地搓了搓胳膊；“梅林在上，有时候我会怀疑你也疯了，你真是令人毛骨悚然。”

“这对你来说是个问题吗？”哈利摊开手，“你总是会听我的命令。”

“那是别人刻在我脑子里的东西，我只是习惯了。”德拉科翻了个白眼，“说到命令，你需要我做什么？”

哈利疑惑地皱眉。

“你从来不做没意义的事，绕了这么大一圈把我救下来不就是因为有需要我、甚至是只有我才能做到的事在等着。”

哈利目瞪口呆地看了他一会儿，意识到德拉科没有开玩笑之后难过地捂住脸。

“德拉科，德拉科。作为一个聪明人，你偶尔傻得不忍直视。”他的声音听起来闷闷的；“对，我费尽心思让所有人都以为你死了以至于你出现就会被怀疑是闹鬼，这样就能把你派出去做点儿什么——我说真的，德拉科，你今天怎么回事？没觉得这讲不通吗？”

绝对是你下手太重的问题，所以说我讨厌麻瓜。金发巫师揉揉隐隐作痛的后脑勺，在心里抱怨。不管是火刑还是动手打人都太野蛮了。

哈利显然误解了他沉默的含义，黑发巫师脱力般垂下双手，不再打哑谜。

“斯内普死的时候我在场，”他低声说，“伏地魔离开后他告诉我他——”哈利瞥了眼架子上的银白色玻璃瓶，默默吞回差点脱口而出的另一件事，现在可不是坦白所有事的好时机。

“他帮助了卢修斯和纳西莎离开英国。”

德拉科猛地抬起头，“我的父母？”他不敢置信地问，语气轻得像是怕打破梦境：“他们还活着？”

这个金发巫师看上去仿佛突然年轻了十岁，在哈利的印象中自从马尔福夫妇下落不明，德拉科就再也没有这么像过一个孩子。食死徒之间公开的说法是，卢修斯和纳西莎因为再三提出想要把德拉科带回去冒犯了黑魔王，所以黑魔王杀了他们，甚至德拉科一直以来也是这么认为的，毕竟质疑了黑魔王的决定还能活下来的只有斯内普一个，还是得益于他双面间谍的身份。他一直这么坚信着，这份恨意撑着他度过了太多年。

现在突然说他们没死……怎么办到的？德拉科知道斯内普是凤凰社的间谍，但想要骗过黑魔王绝对不是件容易的事。

哈利在开玩笑？可是现在骗他还有什么好处？哪怕告诉他事实真相是伏地魔命令哈利杀了马尔福夫妇，事到如今，德拉科也不会真的对哈利起半点不利的念头。

他还是分得清原凶是谁的。

“是的，德拉科。他们还活着，就像你一样。”哈利难得从心底露出一个小小的微笑，他用最简单的方式解释；“我不知道他们现在在哪儿，斯内普只说当初他给了他们去瑞士的门钥匙，这么多年过去也许他们又去了别的国家也说不定。但他们还活着，如果说有什么是只有你能办到的，那就是去找到他们了吧。”

“你不能留在英国，德拉科，”哈利严肃地说；“但除了英国，你可以去任何你想去的地方。”

这是一个承诺。德拉科意识到。他们两个之间从来没有承诺，战争时期谁也不知道自己第二天还能不能活着，任何放纵的行为都是只能存在于当下的狂欢。他们在寒冷的夜晚拥抱、接吻，用性放空大脑，谁也没说过这是否代表一段真正的关系，当生活被仇恨充满，德拉科甚至不敢断言自己有去爱的能力。

他发出一阵奇怪的声音，像是无法选择究竟该哭该笑；“我还是很难相信你没有别的目的，哈利･波特。告诉我你没有爱上我，梅林，我现在不能处理这个。”

“我的确挺喜欢你，但是别担心，那离爱上你还远。”哈利亲切地翻了翻白眼，德拉科哼了一声，没心情考虑自己有没有被冒犯。

“我也的确在乎你，”他走到门口，从挂起来的外套口里掏出一根魔杖，扬手往德拉科的方向扔；“这是不可避免的，你陪我长大，德拉科，我不可能不在乎你。”

德拉科习惯性想反驳说贝拉特里克斯也是，然而想起他亲爱的贝拉姨妈的疯狂模样，金发巫师做了个鬼脸。

“就像你说的，现在食死徒这边已经失去了利用价值，你的任务告一段落，现在轮到我加入光明那边了，接下来是我一个人的战斗。当然我对伏地魔理想中的世界没一点儿兴趣，我只希望英国巫师界可以让我不必提心吊胆生存下去，当你回来——”他顿了顿，更正道：“如果你回来，你也能生存下去。”

“听起来你好像希望我回来。”德拉科重复道，语气中听不出感情。

“为什么不呢！”哈利转过身，绿色的眼睛闪烁着不可忽视的光，足够坚定，但并不疯狂。

“我发誓，德拉科･马尔福。我要让你亲眼见证，你回来的那天，你能看到的一切都是属于我的。”  
  
  
  


  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 1：拉丁语格言，意为Whose realm, his religion.  
> 2：圣女贞德死亡时，有人说看到了火焰中飞出了代表灵魂的白鸽


End file.
